


Theirs

by Aragem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem
Summary: Rewritten TheirsA fae creature finds herself trapped in Hell which is bad enough, but being used as a buffer between two Overlords in a toxic relationship is worse!
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The fucker better have a good reason. A damn good reason to not show up for dinner.

Vox’s fingerblades tapped the steering wheel, leaving little pockmarks on the leather surface. Usually, he was driven by a limo, but tonight he felt like driving, so he had some ounce of control over something. He sure as fuck had no control over that goddamn Valentino.

Dinner was his fuckin’ idea. He chose the restaurant and the time and night! Vox had to reschedule several business meetings and a tv appearance to make it to dinner, and the fucker didn’t bother showing up. No call, no text. And the rat couldn’t be bothered to answer any of Vox’s calls.

This was it. Vox swore to himself this was the last straw. He had had it with Valentino’s assholery, and when he called it quits, that was it. There were thousands of demons out there who would sell their souls to stand at his side. 

Then again, this is what he got for dating another Overlord and the one who is the King Pimp of Hell. 

Vox took the turn so sharply, the vehicle came off its right side wheels, flashing the ducking demons its axel before landing with a bounce as the corner was taken. He barely took notice of a demon shaking its tentacle in the rearview mirror, but his thoughts were elsewhere. 

“Fucking rat needs to go back to the sewer he crawled out of,” Vox growled to himself. 

There had been one call just before he left the restaurant. Vox called three times in a show, determined to get some answers for being stood up.

Finally, on the fourth time, there was an answer. “What?”

“What!? That’s all you got to say!? Dinner was your idea, asshole!” Vox snarled into the phone, disturbing a dining couple nearby.

“That was . . .oh yeah, I forgot ‘bout that. Raincheck?”

“Where the fuck are you!?”

“I’m at . . .shit . . . sweetheart, just sit still. You’ll be fine . . . I’m at Porn Studios.”

“Christ, Val, are you . . .are you auditioning strippers!?”

“No! Look, don’t worry what I’m doin’! We’ll have dinner another night, okay?”

“You blew me off . . .to audition strippers!?” It galvanized him, offended him to the point electrical sparks were lancing through his fingertips. “Val, you could do that any day! I had to turn my whole schedule around for this and it was your fucking idea!”

“I ain’t auditioning strippers, Vox. Somethin’ came up and . . .dammit . . .sweetheart, I’ll be there in a second . . .just sit still . . .”

“Who is that with you? I know it’s not Angel Dust because you haven’t used that tone with him in years . . .”

“I ain’t got time to stroke your dick over the phone. We’ll talk later.”

And the sunvabitch hung up, actually hung up on him. 

Fuck the dinner. Fuck Val. And fuck this whole sordid affair. And most of all, fuck this car for carrying him to Porn Studios. 

A saner part of Vox’s mind told him it was better to just go home, drink until he passed out, and ignore Valentino until the Moth Pimp wanted something from him and beckoned. However, he was too pissed off to listen and was hungry for a confrontation. Chances were it’ll end with them broken up, and his screen smashed, but at least his pride would be intact.

He was a familiar enough face in Porn Studios that no alarms were raised, but he was certain Valentino would know he was there instantly. Overlords protected their places of power with wards and could sense it when another Overlord was on their territory. Before he reached the elevator, his phone buzzed with a text message.

**Val** : Why are you here?

**Vox** : You know why.

**Val** : Fine. Come on up. Got something to show you. Be quiet on the way in.

Okay . . .this was a bit off. Why be quiet? Did Val have a headache? 

The penthouse was oddly dark. It was usually lit with neon lights giving a seductive glow from the elevator to Val’s front door, but they were dimmed, barely giving any guidance to the door. Vox let himself in, he had been here enough times to know his way around Val’s home, and the glow from his screen provided more light. 

With no other room producing the Moth Pimp, he went to the one room he knew Valentino would be - the bedroom. Valentino was in for a very rude surprise if he thinks he could seduce Vox to smooth things over and make him apologize for being angry. Oh no, not this time or any other time ever again! Though, if the TV Demon was honest with himself, he was actually almost hopeful that's what Val had in store for him when he opened the door.

The room was decorated in shades of violet and red. Center of the room was a large bed with thick canopy curtains tied off to the posts. Instead of Valentino luxuriating with his coat open, showing off his body with skin fishnets stockings and tall leather boots with a smoldering come hither grin, he was facing away. Vox could make out a curve of bare shoulders as the long red coat was opened, spilling down to his second set of shoulders. A cigarette glowed between two fingers above Val’s head, almost close enough to alight his feathery antenna on fire. 

“Val . . .” he growled.

“Voxxy,” Val crooned with his deep voice. “Come see what I got.” He raised a hand and pointed at something Vox couldn’t see from where he was standing.

“Val, this better be . . .”

“Keep your fucking voice down and come see.”

He might as well amused Valentino, but Vox was curious to see what was worth standing him up tonight. He came around the bend, almost bumping his shin on an ottoman that was out of place from its armchair. On the other side of Valentino was his open coat stretched over his lower body and covering something next to him. Obligingly, which was rare for Val, he raised the coat as if revealing a magician’s magic trick. Vox stared at it for a long time, not certain of what he was seeing, then he looked up at Val, then back to the sleeping figure tucked against his on and off boyfriend’s coat.

A first glance told him he was seeing a human. However, the longer he stared, the more the inhuman parts of her revealed themselves. Her skin was pale, almost white without a mark or blemish, no freckles, blemishes, or any form of discoloration of any kind. Long, translucent wings with a webbing of the pattern of a butterfly lay folded against her back. Brilliant red curls layered the pillow and spilled off the bed's edge and a pointed ear poked from the red tresses. She wore a white nightie, likely something Valentino provided her, and curiously, a silk blindfold was across her eyes. 

“Did . . .Val, babe, did you steal a fairy princess from some kid’s story book and auditioned her?”

“No.”

“Then what the fuck . . .is this?”

“A fairy.” Valentino raised an eye ridge at Vox as if it was that obvious. 

“I know she looks like a fairy, but she’s gotta be a demon. . .”

“Look again, Voxxy. Look real carefully. Does she look like a demon to you?”

Vox looked again, and this time he noticed a slight sparkle in the skin and wings. Then he realized what Val meant. A lesser demon would perceive her as a humanlike demon, but being Overlords, they could sense the undemonlike ‘aura’ about her. She was more interesting than human, but she didn’t have that tainted prickly aspect of demons. Valentino had a better eye than him for potential starlets, and when Valentino laid his eyes on an actual fairy, there was no way in all of Hell, he was going to turn down a rare opportunity like this one.

The fairy stirred, wings flicking, as she slowly raised her head. Her eyes were still covered by the silk cloth, but Vox could feel her looking at him through it.

“Did you have a good sleep, baby?” Long fingers stroked the red curls from her face. There was twitching in Vox’s pants as Valentino used that same voice with him after a long night of sex. 

“I . .. I’m ready to go home . . .” Her soft Irish accent was melodious. 

“Soon, baby, soon,” Valentino dismissed with a short wave of the cigarette. He took a short drag and blew a stream of red smoke close to her face. Her nose wrinkled as the red haze buffeted her face, and she turned her face away. Val cupped her chin, raising her face to Vox. “Say hello to Vox, sweetheart.”

Her brow crinkled as she regarded Vox through the silk blindfold. “Hello . . .why are you holding a tv?”

At Vox’s questioning look, Val gave him a ‘later’ motion and coaxed the fairy to lay down. “Go back to sleep while I talk to Vox. I’ll be back.”

“I . . .I want to go home. . .” Her voice sounded weak, mournful.

“I know, I know,” Val's voice, leaving his signature red coat on the bed and covering her with it, gave her an affectionate kiss on the brow. “We’ll talk about it later.”

She made another noise of protest, but Valentino covered her head with the heavy coat, which muffled the sound. His stiletto boots left little pinpricks on the carpet as he led Vox out into his parlor. He reclined on a loveseat where brandy bottles and glasses were waiting and crossed his long legs seductively. 

Vox helped himself to the selection at the liquor cabinet. He chose a strong vodka and threw back a shot before going back to the topic at hand. “She can’t see?”

“She says her eyes got hurt in a bright flash,” Valentino shrugged as if to say he was no doctor. 

“So . . .she doesn’t know . . .”

“Has no fucking idea!” Valentino giggled. “I think she got hit on the head so she’s kinda confused. Hardly asked any questions after I got her in the limo.”

“So . . .what are you going to do when she does start asking questions.”

“What else, Imma gonna do with her, Voxy? Gonna offer her a deal she can’t refuse.”


	2. Chapter 2

It gave me time to think. Being half-blind and covered in a coat heavy enough to be stage curtains in a stranger's bed with no knowledge of where I am was undoubtedly not the ideal situation. In my mind, I keep playing over and over what I could remember of how I came to be in this situation. 

There had been a bonfire party near the cliffs at the beach. I was pretty sure that happened. I easily recall choosing clothes for the night - comfortable jeans, a black cardigan, and my favorite pair of Skechers, which I was sure was lost forever. 

Then someone …. wanted to try something. There was a flash, hot and sudden, like a brutal blow, and … that was where everything got jumbled into fragments and pieces. 

Then I was walking barefoot on the pavement. Where were my shoes?

I recall taking them off so I wouldn’t get sand in them when I walked on the beach. Okay, so how did I go from walking on the beach to walking through a city within … minutes!? It didn’t feel like hours had passed, but the nearest city was well over an hour away if you cared nothing for speed limits. 

I managed to find the edge of the massive coat and poked my head out like a rabbit from a warren. Unfortunately, between the darkroom and my poor vision, I still couldn’t determine where I was. With no other recourse, I withdrew into the cost to wait for my - savior? Benefactor? Kidnapper?

Alright, was I kidnapped if I went into the limo willingly? It had to be a limo. It was too roomy to be otherwise with a red vehicle so long and sleek. I had been walking, my vision reduced to blurred images and colors and confusion. It had been raining, and usually, I didn’t mind the rain, thanks to my mother’s side, but this rain was … different. 

The droplets hit hard enough to hurt, and the cold bit into my flesh and bones. It soaked my hair and clothes and lashed me like a whip each time the wind blew. I called for Mark and Gina, the friends I had accompanied to the bonfire, but there was no answer to my calls. 

Cars had passed, a few even sending a fresh spray of water to mock my wet situation. A limo had pulled up along the curb, and the door had opened, releasing a hot red miasma that filled my belly with fire and little bubbles of pleasure. 

***

Talent and potential stars were found because you look for them. Sure, open auditions brought in the hopefuls and wannabes, and sometimes you get lucky and find a star among the shit. 

Valentino had his eye trained since his youth in the living world to gauge potential workers and starlets. The girl walking her dog along a neighborhood street could bring in 1,500 a night. The waitress could make 10 grand if introduced to the right clientele. And even the mailman would make for an excellent faceless top in adult films. 

It was a small game he and Vox played to pass the time in public. Valentino would point out a demon, and Vox would try to guess their value. Sometimes he hit the mark but mostly got it wrong. Vox had an eye for talent for music, acts, and performance but failed when it came to Valentino’s sharp eye and an innate sense for what will make money. 

Most of his talent he found working shifts in rundown strip joints. Some of them just needed a little polish to make them shine, while others, like Angel Dust, it came to them naturally. Those were the top earners with bodies and attitudes to draw in the money. Angel Dust encapsulates both femininity and masculinity like a chameleon with camouflage. His seduction and looks could tempt the straights and lesbians. If there was a fly in Angel’s ointment, it was his willfulness and arrogance. 

The porn industry was an ever churning business. Stars rose and fell as customers and clients lost interest or wanted new flesh. Angel Dust has withstood the test of time for decades and remains a staple of Porn Studios, but even with his popularity, he alone couldn’t bring in the cash flow to keep Valentino’s empire afloat. New talent was in constant demand, so Valentino ever had his eye out for it. 

If not talent, then something exotic to liven things up. 

***

“Why are you walking the street in the rain?”

That’s what he said, but the words were hard to register in my head. I could hear them, but they were garbled and nonsensical for my befuddled state. A sense of danger and wrongness washed over me in a deluge of hypersensitivity. My mother was better at reading auras, but this aura was strong enough even I could feel it like tangible mist. 

“Come inside and dry off, baby.” 

I was coherent enough to realize it was an invitation, not a threat. I could feel the promise of warmth and protection wafting around me, despite the dampening onslaught of rain. If I had been more lucid, I would never have gotten into that limo. 

***

At first glance, he chalked the figure up to one of the uncountable homeless demons on the streets of Pentagram City, always digging through garbage and scavenging to survive … until the next Cleanse. 

As the figure came into view, he noticed the nice feminine figure and the long delicate wings. Well, this demon was interesting. She looks like a fairy, which may interest potential clients. 

When she climbed into the limo, and he was able to get a clearer look at her and sense her nature, he was stunned to realize she actually  _ was _ a fairy. Wings pointed ears, and almost glittery complexion … and she had this … exotic air about her. He could only smell the scent of a garden and even taste berries on the back of his tongue. The power that made him an Overlord granted him perception and sixth sense beyond normal Sinners, and they were telling him what he had let into his limo was not of Hellish origins.

She was huddled on a side seat, knees against her chest and insecticide wings flicking droplets of water across the headrest. He studied her like a jeweler eyeing precious stones, scrutinizing her from every angle and imaging in what shape to mold her. Was he taking the fairy on as a worker? Goddamn right, he was. 

Beautiful, exotic, and erotic. The three words chimed together like a melody. Just have to see what her temperament is like. 

Reaching into the limo bar, he poured her a drink. Usually, he had one of the pieces of arm candy who usually accompanied him, but Vox didn’t like it when he brought them along with him to their dates, so he left Dia and Summer behind, which was fortunate as it gave him one on one with the fairy. 

“Drink?” He held the brandy class out to her. 

She looked through it, her head tilting and eyes open wide. Was she on something? Was this her being high or coming down from something more potent than she could handle? She glared . . .no squinted at the glass. Intuition had him move the glass towards her face. When it was almost a hands length from her nose, her eyes brightened in recognition, and she accepted the glass and down it in three deep swallows.

“Can’t see, sweetheart? Poor thing,” he drew longer fingers through the thick wet curls hanging limp on her shoulder. She turned her head into his hand, her eyes blinking blindly, trying to focus on him but unable to see him. “You’re a little girl who needs a Daddy.”

***

I didn’t feel threatened in his presence. I actually felt safe, but the wrongness around him was almost stifling. With the brandy - potent brandy - I felt more ‘together.’ Able to focus more, but my eyesight was shot. I couldn’t see him clearly, even when he drew me onto his lap. 

He was tall enough to make me feel like a child sitting on her father’s knee. He was warm and gentle, though there was a possessiveness I didn’t pick up on right away. I was drowsy, cold, and so exhausted. I didn’t think anything of him stroking my face until he touched my wings. 

I jumped when I felt the light pressure on them. The tender membranes tingled as they came back to life in the heat, but having someone stroke, them was odd. They weren’t supposed to be touched. Something was wrong. 

I instantly threw up my glamor, hiding my true nature. He made a soft shushing sound. I must have started crying. 

There was soft fur against my face, and I burrowed into it, smelling a rich musky scent intermingle with perfume and something profound, either blood or sex. A little bubble of pleasure rolled through me, but my mind refused to let my body follow that lead. I was tired; something had happened to me I needed to recover from, so I must rest.

When I woke up, I was in a dark place with him. 

***

Her eyes were pupiless. Bright green orbs peered blindly at him, and he could see the redness in the sclera. Something had injured her eyes, maybe permanent or something she’ll heal from. Having her being blind would be a bit of a hindrance, but hell, in life, he knew of a pimp that specialized in cripples and broken things. He had a hooker wheeling around in a wheelchair selling her ass while a blind girl tapped along the street with a stick. It might even be a draw for some clients. 

Touching her wings triggered something in her. She froze in his arms and began to weep. 

“Shhh, babygirl, I got you . . .I got you,” he whispered, then blinked when the wings disappeared, and her eyes suddenly grew a pair of pupils. Now he was looking at a human on his lap. He had seen this ability in succubuses and imps with business in the human world but hadn’t expected it now. “Nice trick, but I liked you the other way.”

He didn’t think anything of ordering his driver to take him back to Porn Studios. Vox would be pissed, but Valentino knew how to calm him down. This was too important to wait until after dinner. What was he gonna do? Make her wait in the limo? What if she ran away?

***

I shifted beneath the coat, finding some comfort in its weighted warmth and the almost overwhelming smell of sex and cologne. It wasn’t unpleasant but didn’t answer where I was and what was going to happen next. I curled up like a mole deep in a burrow and enjoying the reassurance the darkness gave her. It blocked out her senses, giving her a moment of reprieve from the wrongness hovering around her. 

She feigned sleep when a hand stroked her through the coat, but perhaps he had strong senses too because he asked, “What’s yer name, baby?”

“Aoife,” she said reflectively. “Aoife Shayla.”

  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I was not going home. 

So large and long, his hands traced my skin with the loving tactility of a sculptor admiring unmarked stone. I could hear it in his voice, deep and rough, speak my name as if tasting it inside his mouth, and while my vision hadn’t fully restored, I could feel his gaze on me like the warmth of a hot sun. While to most this would be unnerving, even frightening, this attention wasn’t unpleasant for me. 

However, it was the possessiveness that bothered me. Each time I rose to find my way to the door, Valentino was there to lead me back to the bed, saying I wasn’t ready to be up, and dismissed any of my wishes to return home.

“Soon, baby, soon. Just rest for now.”

“I’m not tired,” I complained and disliking how much I sounded like a stubborn child.

Taking it as an invitation, he purred, “Then ya wanna do somethin’ with all that energy?”

His voice rolled over me like warm fur across my skin, and my wings buzzed in an unwarranted sign of excitement. Mother said it was our nature to be promiscuous, but we must limit ourselves, particularly around strangers and uncertain situations. 

“Maybe later? I can’t see.”

“All the more reason to play in the dark.”

My nipples pebbled when the silk nightie was raised over my head. Hands, more hands than possible, were on my body. A hand cupped my chip, raising my face up for a breath stealing kiss. Another hand explored my breasts, fingertips toying with the tight nipples. Yet, a third hand drew my legs apart for a fourth to delve between them. I didn’t resist, couldn’t resist, and didn’t want to. 

“You like this, baby?”

“Y-yes . . .” 

How could I not? He was good, exploring my body while knowing how to touch a woman’s body. Most men, and some women, either thought they knew or had no idea, being rough, clumsy, or missing the vital parts. Valentino not only knew but introduced me to new sensations. 

However, when he touched my wings, I jerked away, my chest hitching in a deep gasp. The sensation was not unpleasant, but he shouldn’t have been able to touch them, much less see them. I threw up glamor, horrified with myself for not having it up all this time. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart, I know you’re a fairy.”

“No . . .” I was beginning to panic, my mother’s words echoing from my memory. “I’m human.” 

_ Always stay hidden and always deny what they cannot prove. Your existence depends on your glamour and deceptive nature. _

He chuckled at me, like falling stone in a bottomless pit. “I’m not.”

Well, that did make having four hands make more sense. And the wrongness . . .the otherness I felt from him and everywhere around me was slotting into place. I was not anywhere near my home, and I was at his mercy. 

“Don’t be scared, little fairy girl, Daddy is gonna take good care of you.” 

“I’m Fae . . .”

“Same thing, sweetcheeks.”

I wondered if it was worth telling him it was okay for a Fae to call another Fae a fairy, but it was belittling and insulting to hear it from someone who was not of the Fae. And more concerning should be how he referred to himself as my father when he was trying to have sex with me. It was a human desire for the incestuous taboo I never understood. 

He was resuming caressing my wings, and this time I let him. It was a new sensation I never experienced before. I always kept them hidden with glamor from my many partners over the years, so when they touched my back, they only felt my bare skin and not the appendices they lacked. To have hands directly find and caress the tender wedding and membranes made me tingle and tremble in pleasure.

Valentino took pleasure in watching me squirm under his hands, and I giggled into his mouth when he stroked the basal, there the wings attached to my back, the sensation it elicited too strong to be contained. 

I was pressed down onto the velvet sheets, a hand parting my thighs. My desire for sex was more than my wish for home or my concern for his knowing my true nature. At this moment of desperate need, I wanted him to fuck me. And he obliged.

I was a puddle by the end of it. My body was a jumble of pleasure and tingling nerves, my toes curling and uncurling as my flesh twitched and spasmed from the aftermath of a powerful orgasm. 

“You did good, sweetcakes. You had plenty of practice, sugar?” He was playing with my hair, twisting it around an extended finger close enough for me to see. 

“I like sex,” I admitted.

He chuckled at that. It wasn’t an insulting sneer, nor was he laughing at my expense as I would have expected from a human. It was amusement and . . .relief? Pleasure? “That’s good, darling, very good. You’re gonna have a lot of it in the future.”

I should have seen the warning in those words, but I was too tired now to give it much heed. I was curling up for a long sleep and didn’t mind the hand petting me like a beloved domestic pet.

***

Valentino didn’t become the Pimp King of Hell by being careless. He had learned the streets, studied his rivals, and plotted their downfalls, taking their territory, workers, and wealth for himself until he was one of the more powerful Overlords of the Pentagram. As eager as he was to have a Fae creature as one of his hoes, he knew he had to approach this with caution as Fae was an unknown. He had to be sure she couldn’t pull some fuckery on him when his back was turned or turn him into a fucking frog if he had to put her in check. 

Unfortunately, information was not easily come by in the Pentagram - at least not for free. 

Hellborn demons knew things mortal Sinners never learned in life or the Holy Bible. And as much as it galled him to do it, he had an acquaintance who might know something. It took several calls, threats, and even some bribery to get the contact information, and then it took another hour of continually calling the number until finally, he got an answer.

“What do you bloody want, you vile rat!” The elegant voice of Prince Stolas rippled across the phone, crossing rings. 

“Aw, princey, is that anyway to talk t’ an old friend?” He reclined back in the lavish armchair with the phone cord entangled between his long fingers while the lower hands poured himself a drink. “Just got a question . . .about Fae.”

It was better to cut to the chase when it came to Stolas, especially when he was irritated. “The Fae? You harassed my servants to ask about Fae? Are you serious!? I thought you wanted me to use my connections in the Lust Ring!”

“If you’re offering . . .” Valentino grinned at the phone.

Uttering a disgruntled noise, Stolas moaned, “Why do you want to know about Fae of all things?”

“I have a fairy girl.”

“You have a Fae? Poor thing.”

“I wanna take care of her, ya know?”

“You want to know how to control her. Alright, what type do you have?”

“She’s a fairy.”

Valentino could almost see the owl prince pinching the bridge of his beak in consternation. “Fairy to them is . . .never mind. I need more than that. Is she pure blooded? What generation of the Daughters is she?”

The edges of Valentino’s grin tilted at the edges. “I have no fucking clue. Can I use iron on her ass? Aren’t they allergic t’ that shit or somethin’?”

“Well, yes, but depending upon her pedigree the iron could either give her a rash or outright kill her.” As if hearing the unspoken question, Stolas added, “God cursed the Fae with a toxicity from iron so they wouldn’t overtake the humans back when they were spreading their influence across the Earth.”

“O-kay, so how do I know what generation she is?”

“I don’t know. Try asking her?” Stolas sighed, already fed up with a conversation he knew wasn’t going to end soon enough. “Is she Titania’s granddaughter? Great granddaughter? Great great granddaughter?”

“Who the fuck is Titania?”

There was a long sigh from the other end of the line, and off the line, Stolas said, “Smidge, I’ll take my tea in my office. Tell my wife I apologize, but I have some unpleasantness to tend to.”

Back on the phone, Stolas continued, “Titania is Queen of the Fae . . .or more like their Mother. She was originally an angel who aided God in creating the Earth in the days of Creation. Back then, many races and creatures were being created and dying off within unmeasured time. Queen Titania was one of the few angels who stayed on Earth after the Fall. After King Lucifer turned on God, in case I need to explain what the Fall is.”

By this time, Valentino had not only finished off his drink but was pouring a second one and smoking a cigarette. “I know what the Fall is. Now get to the part I wanna know.”

“I’m not sure how this will help you, but I’ll continue, shall I?” When there was no disinclination from Valentino's end, he continued speaking, “Titania took a liking to humanity . . .particularly the males. So she took a few as her husbands and beget the Fae.” 

“Beget?”

“Procreate.” After a moment of silence, Stolas sighed yet again. “Had children. Her progeny numbered in the thousands in the early times.”

“Whoa . . . fuck . . .by herself!?”

“Begetting was quite popular back in the old Times and she was immortal so she had plenty of time. Titania was what you would call the Soccer Mom of the Creation Times. The Fae were all direct descendants of her and her Daughters. She only had daughters or she may have killed the sons, I’m not sure. Anyway, her Daughters intermingled with humans and had their own children and so on and so forth. They were very matriachical with mothers raising daughters themselves and used men for the purpose of breeding and pleasure.”

As much as Valentino hated it when Stolas launched into a lecture, he picked up some concerning bit of information. Was the fairy going to balk at his orders because he was male? She didn’t seem to mind it earlier. And the thought of anyone enjoying sex at  _ his  _ expense was rubbing him in a very wrong way. Then he realized something.

“Were?” 

“The Fae are a dying breed. Quite rare. After God cursed them with a dire weakness to iron for threatening humanity’s rule over Earth, it gave the humans the edge over them and being a paranoid and superstitious lot, they murdered any they thought inhuman. Even the Fae who meant them no harm. The Salem Witch trials were known for using iron to torture victims during pseudo trials and believed any Fae they discovered as a witch or mistake them for a demon. So these days, the Fae stay in hiding, passing themselves off as human with their glamour.”

Finally, they arrived at what he was most interested in. “What can she do with this glamour?”

“If she’s been living among humans, likely using it to disguise herself. Other than that, I don’t know. It depends on the type of Fae and how pure blooded she is. There are a lot of humans who have Fae blood and don’t know it because they were never taught how to use their magic.”

This wasn’t as informative as he had hoped. However, he did have one concern. “Titania . . .she ain’t gonna cause trouble for me if I have one of her grandkids, right?”

“I don’t see how. She’s in a self imposed coma. Being a Creation Angel and away from the healing powers of Heaven, she’s been gravely ill since the humans began polluting the Earth. I doubt she is aware of your Fae’s existence, much less where she is.”

“Well, Stolas, this has been fun,” Valentino said mockingly, already done with the conversation. “But this doesn’t really help me.” 

“Unless you know her genealogy, then there isn’t much I can give you other than a history lesson. And don’t test it by touching her with iron if you don’t want an injured or dead Fae on your hands.”

There was a pause, a low noise from Stolas as if he were going to say more but thought better of it. “Well, this has not been pleasant. Good day.”


End file.
